We are requesting funds to purchase a Cytek Aurora analytical flow cytometer to expand and upgrade the equipment of the main Flow Cytometry Core Facility at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine. The Aurora is based on a remarkable new design that makes use of a principle known as full spectrum fluorescence analysis. This technology uses the full spectrum of emissions over a fixed detector array and an unmixing algorithm to greatly increase the number of fluorophores detected per cell, while eliminating most compensation issues that are major limitations of conventional flow cytometers. A system design that includes excitation optics and compact semiconductor detector modules with high quantum efficiency allows implementation of more detection channels per laser than conventional flow cytometry systems, and also improves sensitivity for detection of dim emissions. The fixed optical configuration makes the instrument robust and easy to use, and permits detection of any fluorescence emission in the 400-900 nm range without having to change optical filters. Aurora's optical design and unmixing algorithm enable the use of a wide array of dyes, including those with highly overlapping spectra?a feat not possible using conventional cytometry. The problem of correct compensation of dyes with overlapping emission spectra, a major challenge for advanced multiparameter analysis, is mostly eliminated by the full spectrum approach of the Aurora. This is a major advantage that simplifies the acquisition and analysis, and encourages the development of progressively more complex panels for multiparameter flow cytometry. A large cohort of NIH-funded investigators at Einstein working in diverse areas of biomedical science will benefit from access to this instrument, including the 28 major and 15 minor users identified in this application. We plan to house and operate the Cytek Aurora in our well established main Flow Cytometry Core Facility, where there will be ample expertise and oversight to ensure that the instrument is used to its full capacity. The Core Facility has an experienced senior faculty member (Dr. Steven Porcelli) as its supervisor, and employs two full time faculty level associates and two technicians to direct operations and provide technical supervision. There is also a range of internal consultants with expertise in areas of major relevance to the development of applications that will use the Cytek Aurora. The Core Facility has a well-developed and carefully monitored financial plan, and receives support from the institution and from our NCI-funded Cancer Center to ensure its efficient and stable operation. By incorporating the Cytek Aurora into this core laboratory, a large body of investigators pursuing many diverse NIH-funded basic and translational research projects will have convenient and affordable access to this important new technology.